


Part of Your World

by wholocked_Pinkie_in_theImpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A little random, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Future, F/F, Fem!Sam, Female Sam Winchester, Kid Sam Winchester, M/M, Mute Castiel, Mute!Cas, On Hiatus, Water
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1946625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholocked_Pinkie_in_theImpala/pseuds/wholocked_Pinkie_in_theImpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie has been part of the Lazarus experiment since she was born. Lazarus only excepts the best, and they mean the best. Every person that wants to live in their experiment city must pass a physical exam - must be absolutely healthy. Castiel did not take these tests. He is a mute and befriends Charlie rather quickly. But this life was not meant for a disabled. Charlie not only wants to see the outside world, she wants a better life for her best and only friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> From my original story on Wattpad.

Charlie skipped, her long red hair bouncing behind her and her footsteps echoing down the empty metal hall. When she got to the offices she stopped skipping and walked instead. After she passed the offices, she rounded the corner and ran down the steps. Charlie jumped off the last one and knocked on the door in front of her. The door opened slowly and a boy's head cautiously came out. The boy's blue eyes came into contact with Charlie's slight grey ones. The boy smiled and opened the door to let Charlie in. Charlie walked inside and spun around when the boy closed the door. "So, Cas," Charlie said. "How's the reading coming along?" She fell onto Cas's small bed and picked up the book laying on the pillow.

Cas grinned and nodded. He sat down beside Charlie.

Charlie hummed in response, flipping the book in her hands. "I bet it reminds you of before you came here."

Cas shrugged.

Charlie put the book down. She studied her friend - like she was seeing him for the first time. Cas had dark hair and his eyes still held the innocence of a child. There was a scar, a more accurate description would be a brand, on his forearm: MUTE. Charlie knew there was one on his chest, above his heart, the said DISABLED. Charlie ran her fingers through her hair. "You get picked on a lot, don't you?"

Cas nodded and absentmindedly put his hand over his forearm.

Charlie sighed. She hated her friend getting so much maltreatment from everyone. "Well c'mon,"Charlie stood up. "They won't hurt you when I'm around." Indeed they wouldn't hurt her when she was around. Charlie was one of the head captain's children. Well, stepchild.

Cas hesitated but stood up anyway. Charlie grinned. She always loved when she could get Cas out of his room.

That was three years ago.

Not much has changed now. Charlie and Castiel are fifteen and are still the closest of friends. But the rest of the crew, minus Charlie's step-siblings, show more hate to their only disabled passenger. They believe he is the reason no more people are coming down to live here. Lazarus only accept the best; Castiel was a stowaway.

Over the three years Charlie began to wonder what it was like to live on land. She no longer saw the Lazarus facility as exciting and pure; she lived there her whole life. So now, as she sat in her room, she decided to ask the only person she knew who would tell her anything. "Hey, Cas," Charlie asked the boy behind her. "Do you remember living on land?"

Cas put the book down and Charlie turned to face him. Cas moved his hand to indicate he sort of did.

"You were young, weren't you? Hmm... Why did you even come down here in the first place?"

Cas thought for a moment, then moved his hands to tell Charlie. From what Charlie could figure out, it was because his parents wanted him to be here.

"Your parents didn't know how they would treat you down here, huh?" Charlie glanced at the brand.

Castiel shook his head.

"Well they can thank my sister that you're even alive right now. I know I never told you this, but when Dad and the other captains found out you were on board, they wanted to launch you out into sea. But Anna overheard them and practically begged Dad to let you stay. And, of course, she was upset that they practically put a label on you and sent you to live below the offices." Charlie paused. "I bet you wish your parents let you stay up there."

Castiel shrugged.

"Don't tell me you actually like it here. With how they treat you?"

Cas shrugged again and tried to explain that where he lived was very poor, and his parents just wanted him to be safe.

"Oh... But you said you had a brother. Where did he go?"

Castiel didn't know. He could only assume he went to live with their relatives that were in a better city. He explained this to Charlie.

"Okay... Do you ever miss them?" Charlie couldn't help but ask, she didn't know what it was like.

Castiel nodded.

Charlie frowned. She stood up and opened the drawer to her desk and got out a piece of paper and a pencil. She sat back down and handed the things in her hands to Cas. "Have you ever thought about finding a way to leave this place?"

Cas picked up the pencil and put the paper on one of Charlie's hardcover books. Charlie was glad to see Cas's writing had improved. _I've never thought about it. I know my parents wanted me down here for a reason. So I didn't find a way out. What's with all the sudden questions?_

Charlie moved her hair out of her face. "I don't know. I guess I just want to see if you wanna leave this place as much as I do." She glanced down at the paper. "It's unfair that you get treated this way when your parents just wanted you to be safe... And I'm sorry that I was such a horrible teacher."

Cas shook his head. _No. You were a great teacher! Without you I wouldn't know how to read, and you know how much I love to do that._

Charlie smiled. "Well I may have taught you how to read and write but I couldn't teach you sign language or anything to communicate."

 _You don't know it, so what's the point if I know it?_ Cas smiled.

Charlie laughed. "I guess that's a good point. Try telling that to Adam."

Cas smiled. Adam was always upset that he didn't know sign language and always blamed Charlie for it. Samantha, on the other hand, didn't mind. She just always liked being around Cas. Cas frowned. _Why do you want to leave here? Your family is here. What would Anna think? Adam and Sammie would be sad. Do you really want that?_

It was Charlie's turn to frown. Castiel was a little bias to this. "I just want to know what it's like to be on the land. Anna still thinks what the Lazarus does is pure and just, and Adam and Sam have no interest in the land. I'm the only one."

Castiel though for a moment. _You and your siblings besides Anna was born here, right?_

"Yeah. When Anna was five they finished building the Lazarus facility, so by the time I was born they were already living down here."

Cas pouted slightly. It seemed his theory was shot down.

There was a knock on the door and it opened to reveal Charlie's foster mother. Castiel crumpled up the paper before she could see it. For all she knew, Cas was illiterate. Cas hated and feared Charlie's mother. She could literally do anything and not get into trouble for it. Of course, Charlie didn't know the pain her mother put Castiel through everyday. "Hey, sweetie," Castiel hated this woman's sweet voice. It was all fake. "Can I talk to you for a moment? In private?" She glanced at Castiel.

"Uh," Charlie hesitated for a moment. "Sure... I guess," she answered despite Castiel's pleading eyes.

Charlie stared at Castiel in apology as her friend stood up to leave the room. As Cas went through the doorway, Charlie's mother put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him. "This young man here will escort you back to your room," she whispered. Even though she said it soft enough that only Castiel heard it, Cas knew she worded it that way in case Charlie heard. Charlie's mother squeezed Cas's shoulder and let him pass through. When the door closed behind him Cas covered up his forearm out of habit and looked wearily at the man standing there. He knew this could only end badly.


	2. Chapter 2

Charlie's mother sat down next to her adoptive daughter. "So," she started. "Your birthday is soon and I just wanted to know if there was anything you would like?"  
  
Charlie stared at her mother in confusion. Was she serious? "Oh, uh..." Charlie didn't exactly know what to say. What she wanted she couldn't get. "I don't know... Um, I don't want anything in particular, I guess."  
  
"Are you sure?" Her mother rushed, but it was also said skeptically.  
  
Charlie furrowed her eyebrows. It was like she was staling or something. "I'm pretty sure..."  
  
"All right," her mother stood up. "That's all I wanted to know."  
  
Charlie stared at her mother curiously as she left her room. That was strange. Charlie stayed there for a few seconds before standing up and leaving the room. She walked down the familiar hallway until she reached the elevator. She got there just as the doors opened, all the people inside filing out. She stepped inside and pushed the button to the level where the offices were at. After about a minute the elevator finally stops on the floor Charlie needs. She hops out when the doors open and starts walking down the hallway she's come to know so well. When she passes the offices she rounds the corner and walks down the steps, hopping off the last one, and knocking on the door in front of her. The door didn't open like it always did. "Cas?" Charlie called through one of the only wood doors in the facility. "Cas it's me." The door still didn't open.  
  
Charlie put her hand on the doorknob and twisted it. It was unlocked. She pushed the door open to see Cas's small room empty; he wasn't in there. Charlie's eyes widened. "Oh my God..." She whispered before she ran back up the stairs. She ran to the elevator and smashed the button. The doors didn't open. "Oh, come on!" She continued to push the button. When at last the doors opened she rushed inside and pushed the button that lead to her floor - she had the feeling Cas was still there. Charlie started pacing in the small space, unable to sit still as the elevator went up. When the doors opened she ran out as fast as she could. "Cas!" Her voice echoed off the metal of the empty hall. She skidded to a halt before she hit one of the walls. "Castiel!" She called again as she ran down another hall. She hasn't felt this scared since the first time she found Cas's room empty. Charlie nearly slammed into a wall when a thought occurred to her. The first time she found Cas's room empty. It would be down the next hallway.  
  
Charlie turned down the corner, this hallway wasn't empty. She had to maneuver around the people walking. When she reached the end of the hallway she threw open the door. In the small closet was Castiel. Charlie knelt down to her friend's height. "Who was it this time? What'd they do?" Castiel looked horrible, but Charlie knew he could look much worse.  
  
It had gotten to the point where Castiel knew every person that would beat him so well, he could escape before any major damage could be done. But Charlie could tell this was one of those times Cas couldn't escape fast enough. His nose was bleeding and his eye already had a bruise forming underneath it. Charlie sighed and stood up. "C'mon. Let's take you to Anna." She held her hand out to help Castiel up. But her friend hesitated. When he saw the confused and concerned look on her face he shakily put his hand in hers. Charlie helped him up and couldn't help but notice that he winced when she tightened her grip on his hand. Charlie unwrapped her fingers from Castiel's hand so she could see what was wrong. He had a large cut on his palm and his fingers were red and bruised. That was Cas's writing hand and Charlie resisted the urge to start panicking. Did they know he could read and write? "That's... new," she let go of his hand and saw his blood on her own. She wiped it on her pants. "We should really get you to Anna, then. Let's go."  
  
Charlie led the way to her adoptive sister's room, glaring at anyone who gave Cas a dirty look. When they reached Anna's room Charlie knocked urgently on the door. The door opened and revealed another red headed female a few years older than Charlie with an annoyed expression, but the expression changed when she saw Castiel. "Come in," she opened the door to let them in. She closed the door after them and turned around. "Who did it? Was it one of those boys from the mechanic level? I swear..." Anna grabbed the first-aid kit that she kept under her bead for Castiel's sake. The doctors and nurses didn't help him the first time, or the second time, so Anna decided she would be the one to help him. Charlie stood off to the side as her sister cleaned up her friend's nose. "They got his hand, too," Charlie said.  
  
Anna looked down at Castiel's hands and saw what Charlie was talking about. She carefully took his hand and flipped it over to see the large gash on his palm. Her eyes widened slightly. "This is the hand you use to write, isn't it?"  
  
Castiel nodded slightly. Everything hurt.  
  
"They... don't know, do they?" Anna asked her sister as she cleaned the cut, apologizing when Cas winced.  
  
"They shouldn't," Charlie answered. "He only writes when we have a long conversation, and he's always locked in his room. There's no way they know that he's literate. It has to be a coincidence."  
  
Anna began wrapping a bandage around Castiel's hand. "Well whatever it is -" The door opened. Charlie and Castiel froze. Anna threw herself over the first-aid kit in fear of being caught.  
  
A boy with light hair appeared at the open door. "Oh, hey Charlie, hey Cas. I didn't know you two were here." He grinned. A little girl with brown hair stood on her tiptoes to see over the boy's shoulder.  
  
"Get in here and close the door," Anna snapped as she sat up to continue wrapping the bandage around Cas's hand.  
  
The boy and girl obeyed. "I didn't know," the boy said softly.  
  
The girl perched herself at the foot of Anna's bed. "Does it hurt?" She asked Cas.  
  
Cas nodded.  
  
"Don't bother him, Sam," the boy said.  
  
Sam pouted. "I was just asking a question..."  
  
"Adam," Anna said as she secured the bandage in place. "Stop talking, you lower the IQ of the whole facility."  
  
Charlie smirked as Adam stood there with the face of a five year old who was told he couldn't have a cookie until he finished his vegetables. "All right," Anna said. "You're good, Cas. What did you come here for, Adam?"  
  
Cas stood up and left the room with Charlie as Adam and Sam talked over each other. Charlie remained silent until they were inside the elevator. "I'm sorry, Cas," she said. "I knew it was bad idea for you to be out there by yourself."  
  
Cas shrugged.  
  
Charlie sighed. Cas didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve to be abused over something he had no control over. Charlie clenched her jaw. She was going to get him out of here. Her mother wanted to know what she wanted for her birthday, she would be sure to tell her now. Charlie was snapped out of her thoughts when there was a tug on her sleeve. Castiel asked her what she was thinking about. She smiled. "Nothing, don't worry about it." The elevator doors opened and they both stepped out. When they pass the offices they round the corner and walk down the steps. "I'll see you later, Cas. There's something I have to tell Mom about." She left her friend staring curiously after her.

When she got out of the elevator she marched straight to her mother. She knew she would be on the top floor, the captain's deck. Charlie banged on the door to her father's office. She wasn't the least bit surprised when her mother opened the door. "What is it, honey?"

"You asked what I wanted for my birthday," Charlie got straight to it.

A smile played on her mother's lips. "Yes. You said you didn't want anything."

"I take it back."

"Oh? What is it you want?"

"To go to the land," Charlie said it with such determination she surprised herself. "With Cas."

Her mother's smile didn't falter. "Is that so?"

Charlie stood her ground despite the fact that she really didn't think this through. "It is." She _really_ didn't think this through.

"How soon would you like to go?"

Charlie nearly choked on her own spit. "W-What?"

"How soon would you like to go?" Her mother repeated with a cool voice. "Today?"

"U-Uh, yes. Yeah! If... yes, yes today." Charlie was both surprised and excited. But then a thought struck her. "What about Dad? And Anna? And Sammie and Adam? Won't they wonder where we went?"

Her mother smiled sweetly and put her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "I'll come up with an excuse for you."

Charlie grinned. She was going to see something she waited so long for. She was going to get Cas out of here. Everything felt too good to be true.


End file.
